


La prueba

by sara_f_black



Series: El creador de fragancias [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Drug Use, Past Jadis/Edmund Pevensie, Sequel, minor Lucy Pevensie/Caspian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un gran día, pero Edmund necesita pasar una prueba antes de poder disfrutarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La prueba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nande_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/gifts).



> Responde al prompt de nande_chan "algo de Edmund!! Pero en el universo de El creador de Fragancias." 
> 
> Gracias a aglaiacallia por el beteo.

Contemplar las manchas de químicos en sus manos lo tranquilizaba. Peridan le recordaba siempre la necesidad de utilizar guantes pero él lo olvidaba hasta que sentía el resquemor en la piel. Era agradable. En el centro probablemente le hubieran señalado que mantenía conductas autolesivas, pero no era eso. No le gustaba el dolor por el dolor. Era un recordatorio. Una señal de que seguía trabajando y luchando. Lo estaba logrando. 

Se talló el abrigo y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía que darse prisa. Dentro de poco tendría que volver a casa, cambiarse y dirigirse al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el acto oficial. Susan probablemente esperaba que estuviera perfecto. Sabía que había organizado una fiesta sorpresa para después de la ceremonia y tendría que estar presentable. 

Sonrió para sí al pensar en lo mucho que su hermana mayor debía haberlos mortificado a todos para que no le permitieran saber de aquella fiesta. Como si no la conociera. Por suerte, sabía que ella también lo conocía y no habría más invitados que aquellos con quienes realmente podría tener interés en compartir: Peter, Susan, Eustace, Jill, y por supuesto Lucy, Caspian y el pequeño Rillian…

En unas horas estaría en un auditorio abarrotado de gente dispuesta a aguantar una tediosa ceremonia de dos horas solamente por lo que significaba, ya fuera para ellos mismos o para la gente que querían a la cual estarían acompañando en ese momento. Luego estaría al abrigo del calor de su familia en la antigua casa, donde Lucy les prohibiría a todos hablar de trabajo, Peter intentaría sin éxito relajarse, Susan se estresaría por el orden de servir las comidas en la mesa, Jill controlaría con mimos la lengua de Eustace y Caspian no pararía de hablar de las hazañas de su pequeño bebé. 

Pero necesitaba hacer algo primero. 

Por eso estaba en aquel inhóspito lugar. El frío se le colaba por los huesos a pesar de que el otoño aún tenía restos de la calidez del verano. La rigidez se extendía por su cuello. No había necesidad de pasar por eso. Lo sabía. Tiempo atrás había cerrado esa puerta de su vida. Por días se había ahogado en su propia oscuridad, por meses había marchado a tientas por el confuso camino. Por años había luchado contra las secuelas. 

Todos creían que era algo del pasado. En realidad lo era. Pero Edmund era dolorosamente consciente que pasado no era sinónimo de inexistente. Sentía la sombra allí. Lejana, superada, pero real. 

Eustace había tenido que cobrar un par de favores para darle aquella oportunidad. Edmund sabía que Jill no le permitirá revelar nada al respecto. No le gustaría soportar la reacción de ninguno de sus hermanos si se enteraran de aquello. La furia de Peter, la cólera de Susan, la preocupación desmedida de Lucy. 

Su padre se había encargado años atrás de evitar aquello. Edmund había prestado declaración de manera privada, no había llegado hasta las últimas instancias. No había estado listo entonces. 

Necesitaba confirmar que ahora lo estaba. 

Los guardias del lugar eran sombríos y miraban con la misma expresión de pocos amigos tanto a las internas como a las visitas. Edmund dejó que lo revisaran sin siquiera inmutarse: en el centro de rehabilitación habían sido incluso más invasivos. Avanzó por donde le indicaron y esperó. 

Sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza se tensaba de manera insoportable. Su garganta se cerró en un nudo y la garra inexorable del pasado se ciñó sobre su hombro. 

Sin embargo, su rostro se mantuvo impasible cuando la vio. 

Había cambiado. La seductora mujer de cabellos dorados, piel nívea y ojos poderosos apenas podía adivinarse en la piel reseca, las mejillas hundidas y las ojeras pronunciadas. Sin embargo, cuando sonrió de medio lado al verlo y bajó la mirada examinándolo, Edmund pudo visualizarla de nuevo frente a él en el laboratorio, en todo su esplendor de perfecta seducción. 

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó la mujer tras unos momentos. Ladeó la cabeza haciendo que su cabello cayera sobre su hombro. Era un movimiento que tenía muy ensayado, aunque ahora el pelo estaba algo mustio–. ¿Me extrañas? 

–¿Alimento continuo e inmerecido para el ego? ¿Quién no lo extrañaría? –Replicó Edmund con un tono mucho más tranquilo de lo que se sentía en realidad. Se dio el lujo de encogerse ligeramente de hombros, en apariencia relajado. 

–No me hubieras mandado aquí… –señaló Jadis con la sonrisa torcida. 

–Tenías un destino mucho peor para mí –le recordó Edmund. 

Se miraron unos momentos. Aún recordaba cada momento que había pasado con ella. La locura que le había inspirado su piel y el sabor de su sexo. La sensación de superioridad y poder que tenía con ella y una aguja clavada en su brazo. 

Un sabor metálico repulsivo acompañó esos recuerdos. Se había mordido la cara interna de la mejilla. Junto a aquellos recuerdos estaban todos los demás. El horror, el dolor, la traición. 

La soledad. 

–¿Qué quieres de mí, Edmund? –Preguntó la mujer con voz suave. Se inclinó hacia adelante, como si el vidrio que separaba a visitantes y prisioneros no existiera. Edmund se sorprendió a sí mismo ante la ausencia del impulso de apartarse. Tampoco tenía deseos de sentirla. 

Ella lo miró fijamente y pudo ver bailar en la sonrisa de sus labios la seguridad de poder extender otra vez sobre él su red. 

–Nada –replicó él con tono calmado, aunque grave–. Sólo confirmaba algo. 

Ella arqueó ambas cejas y sus ojos brillaron con interés. Era una mujer inteligente. Astuta. Siempre lo había sido. 

–¿Ah sí? ¿Pudiste confirmarlo? 

Edmund la contempló unos momentos más. Sí, aún podía desear lo que aquella mujer había significado. Sí, aún se despertaban en él los recuerdos de una época tan oscura como gloriosa. Aún sentía la necesidad en sus venas. Los sueños de gloria. Todo un mundo lejos de su familia, lejos del trabajo, del esfuerzo y del fracaso. Un futuro perfecto, sin tener que aceptar sus propios defectos, sin ninguna debilidad. 

Los mismos deseos oscuros seguían dentro de él. Pero era consciente de ello. 

Sonrió de medio lado. 

–Sí. – Tras una pausa asintió, disfrutando el brillo de incomprensión en los ojos de Jadis–. Gracias. 

Aquella visita nunca había sido sobre ella. Se alejó sin siquiera despedirse y ella no le pidió que se quedara. Jadis dominaba, no pedía. 

Se talló una vez más el abrigo mientras hacía el camino de vuelta. Se restregó las manos con fuerza cuando el frío viento del exterior lo golpeó al salir de la prisión. 

Miró la hora. Tenía que darse prisa o no le daría tiempo de alistarse. Caminar con rapidez con el viento frío en contra era vigorizante. Calmaba su corazón acelerado y su mente cargada. 

Creerse seguro era la primera señal de alarma. Ser consciente de los peligros, el primer paso para impedir la recaída. Era fácil ser fuerte mientras estaba lejos. Al calor de su familia, al refugio de su trabajo, a salvo de su pasado. 

Por eso tenía que ponerse a prueba. 

Ahora, en unas horas cuando recibiera ese pedazo de cartón en el que se condensaban sus esfuerzos, estudios y sacrificios de los últimos años, podría hacerlo tranquilo. Su cuerpo le podría recordar un viejo vicio que con más facilidad podía darle una efímera tranquilidad. Su mente podría volver hacia aquel futuro de humo que había construido sobre la nada. 

Pero el orgullo en los ojos de su familia sería merecido y ahora, eso era todo lo que quería.


End file.
